Over the last decade, for most businesses, it has become a necessity for employees to share data over local area networks. To improve efficiency, enhancements have added to local area networks such as remote wireless access. This enhancement provides an important extension by enabling the formation of a wireless local area network (WLAN).
Typically, a WLAN features an Access Point (AP). The AP operates as a relay device to receive data frames and transmit data from these frames to a fixed, wired network. Thus, an AP supports communications with both a wireless network and a wired network.
Typically, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional AP 100 is deployed within and communicatively coupled to a WLAN through four interfaces: (1) a radio frequency (RF) interface 120, (2) an IEEE 802.3 (Ethernet) interface 140, (3) a RS-232 interface 160 and (4) a power interface 180.
The RF interface 120 is a combination of an antenna and RF transceiver circuitry to enable AP 100 to communicate with one or more wireless stations 105.
IEEE 802.3 interface 140 is adapted to transfer Ethernet frames from/to AP 100 to/from resources coupled to a wired network 110, which are also supported by AP 100. Such communications are achieved via an Ethernet switch 155. Interface 140 includes a connector adapted to receive a CAT-5 twisted pair cable 150. CAT-5 twisted pair cable 150 features one twisted pair for data transmission (TX) and the other for data reception (RX).
Power interface 160 is adapted for AP 100 to receive power, normally supplied through a low voltage DC jack 165 that is attached to a small AC power converter (wall wart) 170. However, in accordance with IEEE 802.3af entitled “Data Terminal Equipment (DTE) Power Via Media Dependent Interface” (IEEE 802.3af, 2001), power may be provided over CAT-cable 150 either on twisted pairs carrying Ethernet data or by another twisted pair that is part of the standard CAT-5 cable. According to this specification, forty-eight (48) volts direct current (DC) is used as the power source.
Serial interface 180 is used for controlling the initial configuration of AP 100 as well as for troubleshooting functional problems with AP 100. Typically, a terminal server 190 is attached to serial interface 180 over a RS-232 cable 185, which allows resources attached to wired network 110 to communicate with serial devices in communication with terminal server 190.
One problem associated with conventional APs is that their installation is cumbersome and requires a qualified electrician to run alternating current (AC) power wiring to support the AP. Also, since two sets of cables for Ethernet data (CAT-5 cable) and serial control (RS-232 cable) need to be run during installation, installation costs are substantially increased for extra materials and labor. Also, additional costs are needed for the purchase, installation and management of a terminal server to enable control and management of the AP.